


Embriagado

by Lobo_errante



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_errante/pseuds/Lobo_errante
Summary: Dakota siempre parecía estar ebrio. Lo que muchos no saben es que, a veces, no solo es a causa del Cool-aid. Para Rebe Marauder





	Embriagado

Embriagado.  
Disclamer: Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos/Héroes del Olimpo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rick Riordan. Yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento.

Para Rebe.

Esa mañana empezó con una alarmante noticia para el Campamento Júpiter.

Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, miembro de la Quinta Cohorte de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata y uno de los pretores del campamento había desaparecido. 

Nadie se explicaba los motivos, varios incluso le habían deseado las buenas noches después de cenar mientras iban de camino a sus barrancones para meterse en la cama. 

La alarma había comenzado cuando Jason no se presentó en el desayuno y, luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda por el campamento y sus alrededores, Reyna había determinado que su compañero había desaparecido.  
Dakota jamás había visto tanta preocupación en los ojos de la hija de Belona, por más que Ramirez ofreciera el aspecto serio e imperturbable de siempre, el centurión era consciente de que la paz no volvería a morar en el alma de Reyna hasta que Jason regresara al campamento.

Se forman grupos de búsqueda con la misión de traer de vuelta al pretor y uno de los líderes de Nueva Roma.

Pasan los días y no hay pistas, ni huellas, rastros o alguna cosa que indique el posible destino del rubio que hizo de la Quinta Cohorte un lugar de renombre y fuera amigo de varios.

Esos días, Dakota navega en mares de inquietud y Cool-aid.

Litros de líquido rojo inundan su sistema, manchando sus labios de escarlata y haciendo una extraña sinfonía con la inquietud y la pena que convergen en su alma; da igual que no sea vino, tanta azúcar asemeja lo bastante el efecto del alcohol para embriagarlo y crear la impresión de que esta ebrio a la par que su mente se pierde en los recuerdos.

Dakota se duerme entre lágrimas que nadie ve, ebrio de recuerdos, desasosiego y aquel liquido rojo que se asimila al vino pero no basta para suplir el vacío por la ausencia de quien consideraba un gran líder, un digno compañero de batalla y, solo Venus sabe, más que un buen amigo.  
En sus sueños no es el Cool-aid o el vino quien lo embriaga.

Es Jason. 

El hijo de Baco se bebe a Jason Grace como el más exquisito de los vinos en esos sueños donde el rubio de ojos claros como un cielo veraniego lo encandila con palabras, caricias y besos. Ese lugar en su mente donde la risa y los suspiros de Grace son su banda sonora favorita.  
Jason es un vicio más fuerte que el vino o aquella azucarada bebida escarlata.

Meses más tarde, su adicción secreta vuelve a bordo de un barco flotante y acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de un color indeterminado.

Esa noche Dakota agradece el retorno del rubio y vuelve a ahogarse en Cool-aid en privado. Al final, sonríe con la boca manchada de carmesí y la cabeza palpitante a causa del azúcar, perdido en un mar de botellas vacías y sentimientos agridulces 

Una risa amarga brota de sus labios rojizos al comprender la ironía de la situación.

Estaba borracho. Ebrio. Embriagado. 

Primero Cool-aid, luego de inquietud y Cool-aid y finalmente de dolor y Cool-aid.

La bebida que había empezado a consumir desde hacía tiempo y de la que era asiduo por la semejanza que guardaba con el vino que no podía ingerir debido a su edad, que aun ahora le acompañaba mientras intenta suplir con el dolor de cabeza el sufrimiento que gobierna su corazón.

Y cuando cae rendido ante el cansancio es la fantasía de una vida al lado del hijo de Jupiter la que lo enajena.

Y es que a Dakota nunca le ha faltado algo con lo que emborracharse o al menos fingir que lo hace.

El Cool-aid, la inquietud, el amor, el dolor y de nuevo el Cool-aid. 

Siempre viviría embriagado.

Ya fuera por Jason, por el Cool-aid o por ambos.

Fin


End file.
